The operation of cleaning, waxing and polishing automobiles, motorcycles, furniture, leather goods and the like by hand is usually time-consuming. This process involves a number of steps and the use of working pads for applying a product, spreading the applied product and wiping or polishing the surface onto which the product has been applied.
In particular, the size of an automobile makes cleaning, waxing and polishing by hand both tedious and cumbersome. It is often difficult to achieve a uniform hand rubbed finish. It is also difficult to keep the cleaning and waxing products, along with the various working pads, such as applicating and polishing pads, within easy reach. Consequently, much time can be lost retrieving a desired product or working pad when it is misplaced or out of reach.
To resolve these difficulties, there is a need for a convenient hand-held device for holding a working pad, such as an applicator or polishing pad, and an associated container for holding a cleaning compound or a liquid wax. Such a device must be simple and easy to assemble and operate, as well as convenient and economical to manufacture for repeated use or for disposability